


From cards to heart

by Yuri_Onna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn is always brave warrior, no matter if it's battlefield of just friendly game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From cards to heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written form Femslash100 LJ challenge, prompt: debt

Eowyn was puzzled. Against all odds, she became good friend of Arwen. Elven queen was great companion and her knowledge about ancient times made her also amazing storyteller. Eowyn learned hundreds of stories about times when her race was still young and Noldors fought their wars against Morgoth. While all those heroic stories were surly interesting, Eowyn asked once if elves haven’t any ways to relax or play. Arwen laughed, making golden haired princess of Rohan blush.  
„Of course we have. We love to play cards. While dwarfs prefer dices and humans like to racing or dueling, elves love games of luck and intelligence. Would you like me to teach you?“  
„Oh, but of course!“  
„Ok then“, Arwen moved to her case and revealed pack of beautifully painted cards. Eowyn looked at each of them with amazement. Arwen explained the rules and they played few times. Eowyn was eager to learn the game and very soon she became surprisingly good.   
„Games gets really interesting if there’s something on stake“, said Arwen.   
„Like what? Money? Gems?“  
„Something like that. But I don’t like it. I prefer to put a wish on stake“  
„Wish?“, Eowyn was confused a bit.  
„Yes. If any of us will win, she may ask the other for anything.“  
„Anything? Really anything?“, this time Eowyn’s eyes gleamed.  
„Well, kinda of. But yes...“  
„Ok, let’s play!“, Eowyn shuffled the cards. This time she played like her life was on the stake. Bluffing as best she could, she surprised Arwen with her aggressive yet effective tactics. It was quick and thrilling game and princess of Rohan smiled triumphantly when she put her cards on the table.  
„I have Aule, Manwe, Tulkas, Yavanna and Mandos. Valar flush, right?“  
„Indeed“, Arwen looked at her friend with respect. „So, your wish is...?“  
„Kiss me“  
„What?“  
„You said that you’ll have to grant a wish for me. So please, kiss me“  
Arwen smiled, gently kissing Eowyn’s lips. It was quick and short brush of lips, hardly a kiss, but Eowyn smiled. Just a touch of Arwen's ruby lips made her body shiver.  
„Why so quick?“, she asked.  
„Because I already want to play with you... more“, Arwen smiled seductively, „Let’s play all night long. And trust me, I’ll love to pay all the debts I’m gonna made tonight.“


End file.
